red planet
by Heaven Abdool
Summary: gallegher and bowman get  a lesson in gravity  lemony fun


Disclaimer I do not own these characters I just wrote a story about them

A/N this is my first fan fic was bored one day and decided to write it after watching the movie feed back is nice seeing as I'm a new writer

Red Planet Trip home

Bowmans POV

Four months after the events on mars and gallegher and I were the only survivors from the trip.

The specimens that we collected seem to be multiply rapidly we were using them for the disposal of the waste we generated as the space station was still under repairs the oxygen levels were still high due to the specimens, we discovered that they not only converted co2 but the also ate anything in there path

Gallegher was in maintenance and I was just finishing my report to Huston we were almost home.

"Bowman" Gallegher commed me "could u give me a hand down here"

We had managed to repair majority of the ship but the gravity drive was still fritzing

And it decided to shut down as I entered the maintence bay only to see gallegher float and a mass of tolls join the atmosphere

I quickly floated over to him to try and control the floating tools before we got hit with them when gravity was restored

He threw up his hands in disgust and flung the wrench that was in his hand in frustration seeing that it didn't go far frustrated him more as it floated in front of him as if in mocking defiance

I laughed at his antics

"glad to amuse you" he scowled at me as he focused his attention back to the drive currently sparking sporadically at our feet

"is the big bad drive fustrating the space janitor " I laughed at his frown

"you know u could give me a hand" he was looking at me with a twinkle in his eye

"what and mess with my fun" I whispered to him as we floated closer together

When I floated close enough he grabbed me and kissed me with a barely restrained passion

The past four months gave us an opportunity to get to know one another and seeing as it was just the two of us our relationship developed

Not that what we were doing was exactly sanctioned we couldn't care there was just the two of us for now and we would deal with the consequences when we go home

Our tongues tangled as we each fought for dominance a low moan escaped my throat which got lost in his mouth, we floated together lost in each others bodies his hand moved to caress the sides of my breast and my nipples hardened in anticipation.

I moaned again as his hand brushed the sensitive tip of my left breast he laughed softly against my lips his smile cocky as we broke apart for air

"ever do it in anti gravity commander?" he asked as his hands roamed my body '

I moaned again as his hands rubbed my lower back as he placed a kiss behind my ear passing his tongue on the sensitive spot he knew exactly what that did to me and he took full advantage of that knowledge

I looked at him with lust filled eyes and answered him with a throaty purr " well now that u mention it there was this one time in training that got carried away" he laughed softly and I felt the vibrations through his chest were it was connected to mine

My hands roamed over his chiseled chest under his shirt marking him slightly with my nails impatiently I removed the offending garment and latched on to his nipple his hands moved to my head and he buried his fingers in my hair as a low growl escaped his clenched teeth the torture continued as I moved to the other nipple

He couldn't take it anymore as he brought my lips to his in a scorching kiss my shirt and bra disappeared with some speed as he latched on to my taught nipples as his hand payed attention to the other one the lack of gravity brought it to a new intensity

Our clothes floated without care as we devoured each other so lost in the ecstasy that I didn't notice his hand moving lower till I felt his probing fingers at my entrance a chuckle escaped him as he realized I was already warm and wet waiting for him

"commander I think u have on to much clothes" he whispered on my neck as he divested me of my shorts and underwear " same could be said for u" I wishpered back

His hand continued its path as he made a slow path up and down barely entering me with his fingers before tracing it back up to my hardened clit it was slow pleasurable tourture and I couldne help the moan that escaped my lips as he finally place two of his roving fingers into me I gasped and grabbed his hardened length

"Oh god gallegher" I moaned as his fingers started moving faster he kissed me hard

My hand moved slowly along his velvety length and I felt beads of moisture on his head I quickened my pace and earned a slow moan for my efforts we floated unawares lost in passion until I felt my head hit the wall our kiss broke and a laugh escaped the both of us he pushed me against the wall so that my back rested on the cold white wall he moved lower kissing his way down to my warm entrance my scream echoed in the chamber as I felt his tongue lick my clit and as he sucked and played his fingers entered the game with me floating and him between my legs the sensory overload I felt pushed me over the edge and I came with his name torn from my lips my muscles clenching his fingers still trapped within me as he slowly kissed his way back up when our lips met I tasted myself and if it was possible got even more aroused

As I came down from my high he slowly nuged me back against the wall I noticed he was hooking his foot against the side bar of the gravity machine just as I was hgoing to ask him what he was doing he thrust sharply into me and we both moaned his thick member tight within me I realize he was looking for purchase

" mmmm…." he moaned "damn commander your tight and warm" he kept thrusting into me my back still on the cold wall we were a few feet off the floor and it was probably the most erotic thing were done his thrust were getting harder and I wanted more

"gallegher I whispered in a moan "harder" he complied and we were reaching our peak as I felt him tightening and the muscles in me were warning of a coming release of tension

We didn't hear when Lucille announced that the gravity was being restored so lost in each other and as we came together we both fell to the floor laughing we lay there to spent to do much

"well that was interesting commander" he mumbled against my shoulder as I lay on top of him.

To weak to answer I just nodded against his muscled shoulder

Deep within me I felt him twitch and as I looked at his face I saw a gleam in his eye

As passion soon took us over again

Looks like we wont be leaving maintance anytime soon .


End file.
